Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an electronic apparatus and a controlling method thereof, and for example, to an electronic apparatus and a controlling method thereof capable of performing image processing of a digital image.
Description of Related Art
With the development of an electronic technology, various types of electronic products have been developed and widely distributed. Particularly, various display apparatuses such as a television (TV), a mobile phone, a personal computer (PC), a laptop computer, and a personal digital assistant (PDA) have been mostly used even in most homes.
As the use of display apparatuses is increased, user needs for various functions have increased. In particular, with the constant development of technologies for improvement in the image processing of the display apparatus, various attempts for image processing have been conducted.
In detail, the related art has widely used a method for separating a skin area from a digital image based on features of a face such as eyes, a nose, and a mouth, color features such as chromaticity, saturation, and brightness, or the like to separately perform image processing from background.
As such, the reason for separately performing image processing from the skin area is that a skin color is a color that persons come into contact most frequently in our daily lives and thus sensitively react to a slight change in skin color as opposed to a change in colors of other objects.
Conventionally, however, the image processing for the skin area is based on quantitative elements, such as chromaticity, brightness, and saturation, for pixels of the skin area. However, a demand to perform various types of image processing in consideration of qualitative elements in addition to the quantitative elements has been increased.